


Bloom

by Yamiga



Category: Re: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, More - Freeform, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise couldn't remember the first twenty years of his life, he swore he didn't want to. So why when he sees a certain mellow blond, do memories begin to freely bloom like a flower? And why when he sees a tiny, black haired boy, grabbing the blond's hand, does his heart skip several beats? Are these people that he once cherished or ghosts that are attempting to come back and haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

 

_**  
**_

“He doesn't need to see you.” Tsukiyama's calm voice carried itself with the wet, cold breeze. “You'll only burden him.”

 

From the stair case, Hide froze slightly. He stared into the eyes of the purple haired ghoul before taking a breath. “Please...I just need to tell him something important.” The blond placed a hand on his stomach, attempting to remain clam. “He needs to know. Is he inside_”

 

“He was injured greatly after his battle with Arima.”

 

“I know, I saw him before...we talked. I just want to make sure he's okay_”

 

“He's fine.” Tsukiyama's eyes narrowed. “Go. The last thing he needs now is a human_”

 

“I'm his friend_”

 

“You're a threat not just to Kaneki-kun, but Hinami-chan. If you take another step I'll be forced to kill you.” He smiled. “And I wouldn't want to do that.” There was obvious satire in his voice.

 

Hide's heart stopped momentarily before he placed his hand back on the rail. “Please, I need to tell him something.” He took a step forward but stopped when the ghoul activated its Kakugan. He mentally thanked whatever God there was when it started raining because before he knew it, he was crying. Luckily for him, Tsukiyama couldn't tell.

 

He took a step back without a word and quickly darted down the steps.

 

He ran down the streets, splashing in puddles and attempting to avoid the rain that currently pelted his under dressed body. Wet sobs procured from his mouth as a feeling of emptiness took over him.

 

This wasn't fair. He had been there for Kaneki and now, his friend had turned his back on him...and not just his friend... but his lover.

 

In the midst of his aching thoughts he tripped over a rock in an alley. He fell face first on the cold, wet ground. He cried out in pain as blood poured from his fracture nose and a few open cuts on his face. He felt the little life inside of him move suddenly and reposition itself after the shock.

 

 _It's not fair...._ Hide's mind drifted to the night of the 20  th  ward, the night he and Kaneki had met for the first time in months. _Why..._ He remembered first the hug, and then the kiss.... _Why...._ And then two months later, a small jolt in his stomach and no sign of Kaneki. _Why..._

 

“Are you okay?” There was a soft, feminine voice from above him, completely shattering his train of thought.

 

“Look, there's blood...Sora-chan.”

 

Amongst tears and fractured bones, Hide looked up. He first saw three, glowing red eyes...ghouls....They were both short girls, and both wore a typical school uniform. From what Hide could see from a dim alley light, one had thick red hair, and dark rings around her eyes. The other had short white hair, and glasses. One of her eyes were blue while the other was red.

 

“You're awake?” The white haired one knelt down. “You're bleeding.”

 

“Step back Aki, you'll scare him.” The other ghoul took a step forward and knelt down. “Are you okay? You're bleeding badly...and you're crying.” She frowned. “My name's Sora...this is my friend Aki. What's your name?”

 

Hide, shocked and frightened couldn't muster a sentence.

 

“We won't eat you.” Aki called from behind. “We want to help you. Trust us.”

 

The blond continued to shiver but began to sit up. Both ghouls helped him to his feet the best they could. “My....my name is Hide.” He managed.

 

Aki perked up a white eyebrow. “Do you happen to be Hideyoshi Nagachika...you went missing from the CCG, right?”

 

He nodded, surprised that Aki knew who he was. “This is great Sora....The CCG has been looking for him...”

 

Sora shuddered. “The fact that they're going this far...the CCG. You can report that you found him but keep my name out of the picture...the thought that Arima Kishou stepped in the 20th ward scares the crap out of me_”

 

“Hey, watch it! He only kills dumb ghouls...”

 

Their voices drifted off yet Hide still caught a few words. Arima popped up a few times, dad, ghouls, weddings....He fell over but felt one of them catch him. After wards, his mind was filled with nothing but complete darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.


End file.
